


Guest room

by Narratorjp



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Future AU, Slow Burn, slower burn, swirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narratorjp/pseuds/Narratorjp
Summary: *warning* some mid season 3 spoilers mentioned. Future AU of what could and should happen between Michaela Pratt and her dearest frenemy Laurel Castillo





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michaela and Connor play catch up the best way they know how ; through wine tasting. Brief intro to new dynamic between Laurela and a new HTGAWM AU character

Connor and Michaela's much needed bestie day out was on its way to being a success . They had hit the road early that Saturday morning, making it to their first stop on the Brandywine Valley Wine Trail around 11 AM. Connor, in his infinite wisdom , suggested that they leave Michaela's Prius parked at the first winery stop. Ubering while tipsy was his own constitutional amendment these days . Michaela of course had no objections, she had plenty of reasons to act more responsibly these days than she may have had a couple years ago.

Connor rolled down the window of the Malibu cruising them to their winery next destination. He threw on his fancy shades and sighed dramatically, " I needed this mini retreat so bad. We've spent most of the past year going through every layer of hell in Dante's inferno...I'd say we deserve a fancy turn up, away from middletons skeevy frat parties and Old City's lame pub crawl."

Michaela smirked on the other side of the backseat, half thinking about the truth in Connors statement and half entranced by plethora of Fall colors painting the landscape they passed by. Her eyes glanced forward and back out the window with child like excitement ; it was mid fall so naturally the burnt orange leaves fell where they may, dancing across the miles and miles of green land. The imagery instinctively brought someone in particular to mind. Luckily the uber driver's abrupt stop at the next winery's entrance brought Michaela's thoughts to a pause. "Thanks Aaron. I'll make sure to leave you a good review," Connor winked at the former back street boy-esque looking driver. Michaela rolled eyes extra hard and linked arms with her best friend as they made their way into the winery. "I really thought you'd be tired of being a hoe by now, " Michaela zinged.

"Michaela , don't slut shame me," Connor feigned as if he was offended. They were both feeling the affects of that Premium Red tasting from their first stop as they giggled their way into the next tasting journey.

"C seriously, why are you and Olli still on the outs," Michaela queried as she sipped her 1st glass of Pinot. "It seemed like you guys were getting back to that good place ..leaning on each other amidst all the calamity and-"

"Dude. Yes Oliver and I had tons of 'I'm happy you're not dead ' sex after what happened but it just wasn't enough." Connor took a huge gulp from his glass and unbuttoned his salmon colored shirt a bit before replying flatly. Michaela hated when other people pried endlessly so she decided to drop the Olli talk for now; even though she herself was a huge Coliver supporter. "I could easily be pleading the same case for my dawwwwg Asher," Connor almost choked on his wine trying to imitate Asher's fratboy accent.

"Don't do this," Michaela gave him the death stare of all stares before continuing, " Asher and I had a short fling that anyone would half a brain could see wasn't going to make it past spring semester. Especially with everything that happened , him summoning my mother to Philly without my consent. Just no." A cool fall wind cozied up along Michaela 's cheek, actually coming to her aid since the wine had her feeling a bit heated. She unwrapped her her plum colored scarf from around her neck tighter and opened her blazer.

She took another sip and glanced up into the sky, "ill always be here for him as a friend though." Michaela hadn't fully expected Asher to take the fake break up as hard as he did; it wasn't until like two weeks ago that he finally accepted that her and the sessions with "little Asher" we're never no more. She cared about him as a person but frankly saw no future with him outside of friendship, evading jail time and possible meaningless boning. Her decisions in love and lust were pretty much pathetic for as long as she could remember. It was no shade to Asher but after having gone from relationship with closeted gay guy to supposed drug dealer to sociopathic killer perv...Michaela had finally made the executive decision to put her vagina on timeout and truly focus on herself and properly healing for once.

"I can't even blame you for needing your Eat Pray Love moment away from romantic debauchery ; I mean you're practically a step mom these days. No time for boys ," Connor sliced a piece of the artisan cheese and smirked across the table. "You're really good at it you know ...helping Laurel do mommy things for Baby Luz." Michaela takes a mental note of the funny feeling that camps out in her stomach the moment Laurel's name is mentioned...there's no forgetting the way her heart flutters at just the thought of baby Luz. The blue eyed butter ball that she could hold forever if time would permit.  
" Trust me when I say that 90% of the baby population still give me hives, " Michaela started. " It's still surreal to me. Laurel has a baby...not just any baby but like my favorite person to be around these days," She mused. Connor chuckled feeling half slighted by the confession but also finding it endearing to see the genuine glow consuming Michaela as she described her baby friend . She was practically going into full blown first time mom mode as she whipped out her phone to show him the first picture in her camera roll which unsurprisingly was a picture of Luz sleeping contently on her chest. She scrolled through a dozen or so pics of Laurel's little baby, repetitive photographic proof of her adorableness. "Look at her liddle hands and her liddle brown curls ," Michaela gawked. Connor was side eying the silly baby voice that Michaela was using but certainly couldn't deny that Laurel and the name that need not be mentioned had created a gem of a baby. Luz was truly the light against the down pour of darkness that filled all of their lives not too long ago. After Wes. After everything.

 

The next picture was one of a stoic looking Laurel , pursed lips and messy hair, holding Luz toward the camera. "She has this tiny dimple that shoes up outta nowhere when you get her smiling," Michaela moved the screen closer to Connor's face. Her smile could easily give the sunrise a run for its money. His eyes scanned up from Luz in all her adorableness and locked in on Laurel. Her eyes were far from empty , replete with sadness that instantly made him think about the night the group learned that Luz was a fighter and that she would definitely be making her way into the world eventually ; sadly, it was that same fateful that they learned they would never see Wes again. "How has she been..with the postpartum and just everything? Has she finally kind of opened up to you about any of it." Connor asked.

Connor was grateful that despite their differences , Laurel had allowed him to be there for her by him pretty much letting him be her body double for spring semester. Well really she no choice in the matter; she had been overrun by grief. Pregnancy and the first couple months of motherhood were arduous for Laurel to say the least. There was no way she could heal from her injuries and mourn a loss so deep, all the while keeping her grades up. Despite throwing in the towel mentally on school plenty of times over the past year, the gang would simply not let Laurel give up on her studies. Connor was barely keeping his GPA higher than his blood alcohol level himself but somehow managed to keep Laurel up to date in all of her classes, paying for lecture notes and recordings for classes she missed. Taking online exams for her, you name it. Not entirely ethical but getting it done the Keating way low and behold. He considered it his moral contribution to' project Laurel.' It was his way of helping because regardless of how cute Luz was , the fact remained that babies scared Connor shitless and Michaela was simply better at playing Mrs. Doubtfire than he was. He had no qualms in admitting that and forr as much shit as Connor liked to give Michaela about the whole thing, he also recognized that she was doing more than just babysitting for Laurel. She was truly showing Luz love and being there for Laurel in ways unimaginable despite getting pushed back at every turn.

"We don't talk about...that. Per se," Michaela said and the disappointment in her voice was more than detectable. "We talk about Luz and doctors visits. Maybe school stuff sometimes but not about that. She has her breakdowns where she might sob into a pillow randomly. And I just kind of know to take Lu Lu out the room and let Laurel go through her motions." Michaela so wished that Laurel would let her in and let her be there for her finally as a friend or really as more but she knew it couldn't be forced. "She sees her counselor twice a week now so at least we know she's talking to somebody. Repression is toxic ." Michaela sipped more of her Chardonnay, catching the slightly nervous gulp Connor took. He was forever paranoid about someone slipping up and pretty much snitching on all of them about the horrible stuff they've done in the past. "Connor don't look like that, I'm sure she's only talking about her grief and trying to find ways to cope." She assured him. "She's got Luz to think about now...the last thing she would do is give us all up at this point."

"Yea I know," Connor finished his glass in its entirety. "Speaking of step mommy duties , aren't we stopping at Walmart aka satans scrotum in order to pick up baby stuff for Luz ?" Connor asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea..um, never mention my baby and satans scrotum in the same sentence again," Michaela raised her brow and couldn't help laughing . She stood up from the bench and her dusted off her pants before holding her hand out to her best friend. "I'm glad we did this day date..we need to come back here with Laurel . Maybe even Asher if he's behaving." Connor accepted Michaela's hand and pulled her in for a big hug. " I could do wine tasting and shit talking with you any day of the week chick."

Their uber back to the first winery was waiting for them at the entrance by the time they finally got done snapping selfies against the posh winery backdrops. Connor made busy pulling the life story out of the uber driver transporting them back to Point A. Michaela on the other hand was busy starting and deleting a text to Laurel. Laurel's communication skills or lack there of could sometimes be unnerving ; calling her was always better than texting.

Michaela heard a huge yawn on the other line before the other girl finally put the phone to her mouth, " Yes Michaela?" Laurel asked sleepily.

"Oh..Sorry to wake you up it sounds like . Darn I shouldn't have called, you barely get enough sleep as is, " Michaela offered. Even when Luz was sleeping heavy or out for the most of the night, Laurel seldom allowed herself good rest.

"She's been out for like an hour; I was only sleep for about 10 mins. No biggie."

" Laurel you need sleep..nap when she naps the doctor-"

"Michaela did you call to give me a sleep clinic consultation or was there something you actually needed." Laurel snapped. Michaela was so proud of her ability to not go back and forth with this woman...she used to be obsessed with having the last word in arguments, especially with Laurel throughout their history of frenemies. Not anymore. Laurels well being and state of mind were far more important to her than winning some false sense of pride or righteousness.

The old Michaela could've easily rerouted them to a 15 minute back and forth of petty jabs but instead, she bypassed Laurels snarky remarks and got to the point."I called because I told you I would be stopping at Walmart on our way back to Philly. Text me the name of the diaper rash cream that we used last month. I remember the aquaphor made her red but we there was that one..." Michaela pondered.

"You bought the burts baby bees cream last time, not sure if Walmart carried it but let me know. Hey....did Amazon say how it would take for that nipple balm to get to my house," Laurel was still sometimes taken aback by how entwined Michaela was in pretty much all areas of her life. Namely the assistance with the biggest thing in her life now and really Laurel's reason for living: her daughter Luz. She had thanked Michaela casually here and there for helping with the baby but truthfully , she might've not survived her last trimester of pregnancy nor the first month of breastfeeding had it not been for Michaela. " I used the pump today and got her to take a little bit from the bottle even though she hates the it. I really don't think I can nurse until I get that cream. " Getting the baby to latch correctly and comfortably had been an on going issue for her although recently she thought her and Luz had a feeding groove. Unfortunately the past week or so had been a return slump of low milk production , a fussy baby and aching nipples.

"I can track the shipment but I doubt it will come today or tomorrow. I'll find something that can hold you over until the balm arrives. Are both your nipples out of commission? I know she practically ripped the left one off when she was feeding last night. Remember to use a warm compress across your chest so you don't get engorged and just keep pumping when you can." Michaela sounded as if she shoulda took up med school instead of law. She was already looking up the number to Laurel's lactation Nurse from her GYN when Connor who had been eves dropping elbowed Michaela in her side and whispered, " Damn girl, sounds like you babysit Laurels boobs also. Can't even lie, Laurels boobs post -baby are award worthy and she doesn't even know ." Michaela twisted Connors hand playfully and cursed him out with her eyes while she listened to Laurel respond. Granted, Laurels breast were magical in Michaela's eyes but she felt wrong admitting it privately let alone with Connor. Laurel's breasts were the food source of Luz, yes that's it and that's all Michaela assured herself. And right now, in all their outward glory, Laurels boobs were being a pain the ass when it came to nursing. Circle of Life it seems. Connor shrugged in triumph; getting under Michaela's skin was pretty much his favorite past time.

 

Michaela shushed him pulling the phone away from her face , "hardy har. Grosse, when you talk like that you're basically Asher but with great hair. " Laurel hadn't even heard Connor appraising her boobs but didn't want to impede any further on the 'besties day out'.

"Tell Connor I said hi. Drive safely please, Lu and I will see you soon." Laurel dismissed Michaela dryly, not letting on to the fact that she had actually been thinking about the other girl moments prior to her calling. Luz had smiled this morning when Laurel turned on the Brazilian Girls station on Pandora. Her baby loved music and she knew it was directly connected to all of the interactive jam sessions Michaela shared with Luz during their bonding. She really had wanted to send Michaela the video of Luz wiggling her tiny body in excitement to the songs playing; she decided not to though. "Ok Laurel , " Michaela replied softly. There was never time to navigate the weird energy between them. Neither of them could initiate the conversation nor articulate the feelings shared.

Michaela and Connor loaded her car with the wine they had purchased from today's adventure. About 5 minutes into their drive back into reality, Connor of course had to ask,

" you're good to drive right ? Want to get you back home to wifey and baby in one piece." Michaela's eyeroll was instinctive and she turned up the Beyoncé song humming through the car stereo. "Don't interrupt my playlist with your nonsense Con," was her only reply. Eventually Connor slipped off into a red wine induced nap in the passenger side, leaving Michaela alone with her pesky thoughts.

The sun was setting as she cruised down the winding Pennsylvania road, eyes forward but also in tune to the scenic settings before her. So serene and thought provoking. She snickered to herself thinking about Connors 'wife and kid' comment. She knew that it was just a silly joke that he and Ollie recycled. But still, somehow the concept behind that joke meant something to Michaela . She had never admitted it but here in the privacy of her thoughts with Beyonces "Rather be with You" song as the soundtrack of her daydream...she acknowledged thoughts and words her lips couldn't form. Mainly, her thoughts followed the magnetic pull she felt whenever she was away from Laurel and Luz was real, even if she had simply been in class or at her own place tidying up. She had this need to simply be around them. It was more than just wanting to help out with the baby. It was more than feeling guilty about being mean to Laurel up until that day of the fire. It was so much more. She couldn't name it , but whatever it was had started off as a root in her heart and was now growing like a weed. Michaela saw the sun dip off the edge of the world in her rear view mirror and looked at the time to guesstimate about how long it would take her to go to Walmart, drop Connor off and finally get to Laurel's.

She muttered to herself and turned off Beyonces love song for something a little more light. The plan was for Michaela to simply put all of those thoughts in the backseat of her mind for now. And despite her hulk hogan mental efforts to think about anything else, imagery of Laurels piercing blue eyes remain parked her subconscious .

" I'm so screwed."


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small nargument (non argument), baby cuddles and guest appearance from a douche bag. Feedback encouraged

Michaela climbed the stairs to Laurel's second story apartment in her usual olympic speed. She might've been moving quicker today than she normally would actually, for a number of reasons. It could be that she had a shit ton of stuff in her hands, most of which were accidental pick ups from Walmart where you can never just go inside for one thing and that be it. Her haste up the stairs was likely more related to the fact that she had been away from her favorite duo all day , after a week that had been a particularly busy one in terms of the juggling act of fixing her horrid GPA and also being there for Laurel and baby friend. They hadn't even really got more than 10 minutes of their routine casual convo. 

In general Laurel was a young woman of few words as of late, but who could blame her. Michaela preferred Laurel's quiet introspection over anyone else's chatter; she was happy to simply be in her presence. So often after getting Luz down for the night or at least half the night , they would sit on Laurel's plush burgundy couch and turn on whatever bad movie Netflix had to offer. One of them was normally reading or trying to do some form of studying; there was never quite the opportunity to make it a Net flix and chill episode. It was their routine nonetheless. It's like they were adjoined at the hip but had to bridge real intimacy , and not for lack of wanting it from Michaela's standpoint. The wanting it part was easy; in truth, that was what propelled Michaela up Laurel's stairwell tonight.

She had to balance the wine bottles that she brought as souvenirs for Laurel and the Walmart purchases, all the while managing to wedge Laurel's spare house key into the door without dropping everything. Major skills. Michaela lightly tapped open the door with her foot after unlocking it, almost losing her hold on the wine bottles but saving them with a fancy move before they could hit the ground. She closed the door with her back and instantly noticed Laurel asleep on the couch , feet up and Luz cuddled in her arms. She sighed to herself and appreciated perfection personified for a quick moment before she felt her grip on the diapers in her arm slip.

"Oh shit." Michaela quickly ran her plethora of bags to the kitchen counter that was nearby. Luckily the noise of all the plastic bags didn't awaken Luz but it was enough to rouse Laurel from her latest cat nap; she turned her head towards the sound coming from behind her. 

"Need any help?" She sleepily offered. 

"No...keep resting. I've interrupted enough of your naps today. Sorry." Michaela sounded super apologetic as she quickly put the wine and a few other groceries in the fridge. Laurel ignored her ' keep resting' suggestion as she lifted herself slowly from her resting position and placed her feet to the ground , yawning almost in unison with her daughter who still had not a care in the world. "Eh, only thing sleepy is my arm. Can you hold her for a second?" Michaela didn't need to respond verbally as she walked over to Laurel sitting on the couch; Laurel gingerly transferred Luz to Michaela's arms without noticing the slight jump that Michaela made unconsciously as their hands touched. 

She looked down into Laurel's eyes for split second before rocking the opposite way with the baby. There it was again , that pull. Gnawing at the bottom of her stomach and plucking at her heart strings.In the past it was clandestine, but not so much anymore. Michaela was terrified of making Laurel uncomfortable, the girl had been through enough. It's not like she could even put together a comprehensible explanation together for Laurel if she tried but still, non-platonic thoughts of the two of them merry go rounded her cranium. 

"Crystal called earlier, coincidentally not that long after you and I had talked. " Laurel chimed matter-of-factly, she brought her feet back up sideways on to the sofa. Even though she had been able to feed Luz her breasts were still feeling like bricks weighing her down. She peered over at Michaela who was pacing with the baby, rocking her gently and staring down at her in the way that she always does. If Laurel didn't have the minimal wits about her she would be jealous of the connection her baby and Michaela shared, but she knew that jealousy was the biggest waste of emotion in that regard. Michaela had really given them both her all and half the time Laurel found herself simply grateful, other times she couldn't help feeling dismayed for being Michaela's charity case. 

Laurel's brown locks serenaded the red pillow beneath her; she closed her eyes as oppose to pushing the conversation about the fact that her lactation nurse had called her at Michaela's request. Michaela's non response to her statement didn't go unnoticed; she probably should've told Laurel that she had logged onto her medical app while she was at Walmart and sent a secure message to the lactation nurse. Crystal had been a god send the first two months of Luz's arrival, making house calls and being so patient with Laurel who had often been cold towards instruction on how to feed or care for her baby in the beginning. Michaela laughed to herself while she looked down at Luz, remembering how Crystal had probably been the 2nd or 3rd person to make the mistake of thinking Laurel and Michaela were a couple upon first meeting them. At the time, Crystal had just finished her in home consultation with Laurel on how to deal with blocked ducts and engorgement when Michaela walked in. After pleasantries, Laurel excused herself to tend to Luz's soiled diaper. Crystal thought it a good idea to leave Luz's 'other mommy' with a summary of the meeting and useful tips. 

"I'm sure you all are still taking it day by day but trust me the sleep schedule will figure itself out. You strike me as an attentive partner; it's a super good idea for you to come home and preare your wife a warm, damp cloth for her back and chest this week, " Nurse Crystal had suggested very casually. She continued , " The redness on her breast and the tenderness will probably last 7 days after the duct is clear so the warm cloth helps. Mommies can sometimes forget about that relief since there isn't much else to help with the discomfort." Michaela laughed awkwardly; she couldn't blame anyone meeting them for the first time for assuming that they were some hip lesbian couple who just had their first in-vitro baby. Back then, Michaela's tight grip on delusion and the fantasy of just having platonic feelings towards Laurel was a lot stronger. She got the Nurse back on track quickly. 

" Yea...I'm actually just Laurel's former co worker and class mate. We're friends and I stay here a lot helping her in light of personal stuff that went on during the pregnancy," Michaela correct her. 

Nurse Crystal's cheeks reddened a bit, "Oh wow please forgive me. What's that saying about what normally happens when you make an assumption? Sorry, you two just have this ..vibe , chemistry that I -." Michaela was hardly offended. "It's really ok; thank you so much for stopping by today...getting her to the doctor for anything other than Luz's checkups is like pulling teeth," Michaela said softly almost in a whisper. Crystal had winked and encouraged Michaela to hang in there. It was probably a double entendres; looking back, but Michaela's short retrospective day dream was interrupted by an adorable yawn and left eye open of Luz. 

Michaela's eyes lit up and she kissed the curly haired baby's soft forehead. "Are you waking up already Lu? Or were you just eaves dropping on my thoughts again like you do every time I'm thinking too hard," Michaela cooed down. Luz closed her eye again nuzzling closer to Michaela's chest and of course managing one of her award worthy smiles as she settled back into her sleep. Michaela was slightly sad that she wasn't really waking up from her nap just yet but at the same time, well aware of how crucial Luz's good rest was for everyone's well being . 

Michaela had just so happen to look up and found Laurel's blue eyes angled her direction with an expression she couldn't quite make out. "I thought she was waking up, " Michaela replied, as if Laurels blank stare had been a question. Laurel's focus shifted to the ceiling and back to her earlier statement . "Crystal was wondering if we needed a face to face visit."

"Ok so about that. As expected Walmart was a zoo and so while we were in the long ass checkout line Connor had just gotten a message from his doctor about the pimple in his ...region. Turns out it really was just an ingrown hair and not some lifetime curse that Con had figured it to be," Michaela babbled on. Laurel's didn't hide her WTF/TMI face as Michaela hurried on to the point, " So in all my disgust at having to hear about Connors painful pubic hair I had this light bulb moment about Nurse Crystal and how quickly she used to reply to our secure messages and questions when Lu kept having her latch fussiness." Laurel looked at her in a way that let Michaela know that her drawn out had missed the mark.

"So basically you yet and still think it's all my fault that I can't feed my baby on my own," Laurel said without even thinking. Her original plan of avoiding a petty pointless argument was heading toward derailment. 

Michaela's brow scrunched up and her mouth opened with phantom words, though nothing came out. Instead she walked Luz to her bassinet in Laurel's room, putting her down ever so gently so as not to wake her. She avoided verbal back and forths with Laurel in general, but especially when Luz was around. 

Michaela crept back out of Laurel's room with the baby monitor in her hand. "Laurel, no one said anything about you not knowing how to feed your baby. I was trying to help...you went back to your first law school class in over a year this week so I figured the feeding issues might have something to do with the reintroduction of law school stress." Of course Michaela doesn't know if Laurels baby steps back into normal student life was stressful for her or not because when Laurel had gotten home from her Civ pro lecture , her only response to Michaela's "so how was it" inquiry was like most of her recent responses , "it was ok." Michaela felt like she was being practical and hoped that Laurel wouldn't make this a thing, her messaging the nurse, although Michaela recognized that she did somewhat over step her bounds by summoning the milk expert without letting Laurel know beforehand.

"Gosh, you must really think I'm pathetic. I go to one class and you think I'm falling apart all over again. Although, you can't really fall a part if you never really put yourself back together," Laurel muffled. She had gotten up and moved towards the refrigerator, while Michaela stood at the counter contemplating her reply very carefully. 

The old Michaela threw verbal daggers to aid her own pride; slung them at her opponents with no regard how or where her words landed. As long as she got the last word. Michaela didn't want or need the last word. This was the most Laurel had talked in the past week and even though it was a needless confrontation, Michaela appreciated that Laurel had creaked open her emotional door slightly. 

Laurel was pretending to look for something in the fridge, opening and shutting drawers harder than necessary. "I'm sorry for not talking to you before going on Mymed and messaging the nurse." Her words reached Laurel's turned back but she had her attention. Was this the right time for Michaela to divulge her true feelings that she hadn't even fully admitted to herself? Maybe. When is there ever actually a right time for that kind of thing. 

"You know...if you knew what I thought of you. There's no way you could stand there and fix your lips to accuse me of thinking that your pathetic." Michaela managed, thinking to herself,  
That wasn't so bad. Ok do I keep going or leave it at that ?

They hadn't argued, correction, Laurel hadn't lashed out at her in quite some time. It's not considered an argument if it's just a once in a blue moon moment in which Laurel absolutely needs someone to take out her grief and resentment on and Michaela is front and center, constantly willing to be the emotional punching back. Better her than Luz, Michaela always figured. She would let Laurel say whatever ridiculous , hurtful thing she had to say and then Michaela would retreat to the guest room to pray , do yoga, Buddhist chants or whatever else was necessary to keep her from choke slamming Laurel with words. 

Not this time. Michaela wasn't going to just run off to the guest room to let Laurel cool off; she wasn't going to let Laurel's own self doubt sprout any further if she could help it. She knew she couldn't say too much at once or she would sound like an idiot and Laurel would run off. Laurel had closed the fridge and moved to the opposite side of the counter of where Michaela stood. Michaela could tell by the ingredients on the counter that Laurel was making her favorite banana and peanut butter sandwich. "Do you want one?" 

" No thank you." Michaela noticed the shift in Laurel's agitation and figured she could squeeze in another tiny sentiment when Laurel looked up from what she was doing . "Hey..just wanna say, for the record. I watch you be an amazing mother daily, despite your own inner battles or whatever it is you have going on, so yea , pathetic ? More like super woman."

Michaela's eyes found refuge on her hands by the end of her statement. She figured her 'secret' would come spilling out if Laurel's pesky stare kept looking at her the way she was. 

"I need to do laundry...I'm going to head home and knock that out so that I don't have to keep going back and forth next week. I trust that you'll be ok for tonight. " Michaela was genuinely shocked to see what she was sure could be called slight disappointment slow dance across Laurel's facial expression.

"Of course." Laurel felt bad about being ridiculous or making commotion over the nurse thing when ultimately Michaela was just trying to help. As usual. She didn't want to be Michaela's humanitarian project but she also could not deny all the ways in which Michaela had made her life easier in the past year. Pushing her away would be the dumbest thing she could do , and she knew it. 

As Michaela grabbed her bag and headed toward the door Laurel swallowed her pride. "Thank you...for what you said and for just-" Laurel was frustrated at herself for getting choked up at a moments notice. "Thank you for everything," Laurel finished. She wanted to tell Michaela to stay, that tomorrow was Sunday and there would be plenty of time for chores. Laurel said nothing though, figuring she had asked enough sacrifices of Michaela. 

Michaela twisted the door knob and gave a small grin before she walked out . "Anytime, call me if you need me." 

She smiled like a kid at Disney land as she made her way down Laurel's steps towards the front door of the building. She felt like she had triumphed in shifting had and Laurel's line of communication in a real direction. 

She opened the door to the building and let the cool air caress her cheek, guiding her to sidewalk. Michaela's car was a short walk down the block and while there were a few people out walking their dogs, Michaela spotted something a few yards ahead of her that made clutch the pepper sprain attached to her car keys. This better not be who I think it is. 

Although his hoodie was half on his head and Michaela could only see his side profile, she knew exactly who it was as she neared. Her initial instinct was to cross the street and call the police. She was a mixture of emotions but surprised at how non-panicky she felt. All she could think about was making sure Laurel and Luz would be ok. Laurel had a restraining order as well as a no contact measure on this asshole; she had moved clear across town as well. How much clearer about never wanting to see Frank again could she be. Apparently not clear enough. 

As Michaela approached, Frank put out his cigarette as if he had been expecting her, weirdly. He stopped leaning against the wall and moved to walk in Michaela's direction. She stopped instantly and moved her mace to her side in a showing gesture. "Hey prom queen...I know this looks off-."

Michaela cut him off immediately. "I don't know how it looks or why you're here but I hope it's enough to keep me from macing your eyes out of their socket right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff. Themes: The guest appearance no one asked for. Plus some baby steps toward Michaela and Laurel being members of the Murder Wives Club. What to expect next chapter : cosmic collision of lips aka overdue make out session. Possibly

"This is the part where you briefly explain why you're here, even though it'll be bated breath. You need to go." Michaela's Louisiana drawl of an accent peaked through, as it does whenever she has to potentially open up a can of whoop ass. Her tone was cool as the glacial air crawling against her skin. 

If she wasn't hell bent on not wavering from her "tomb raider gangsta bad ass" look she had working in her favor at the moment, Michaela could have squealed in glee at the sight of a visibly shaken up Frank Delfino. He nervously took a tiny step forward with his hands almost in surrender form, and a look of slight shock etched across his features. 

"Pratt....I'm no saint. None of us are right? I know I'm no saint and I know Laurel has been through hell or is probably still going through hell. I've caused so much of it , but if I could talk to her for a moment then I could explain in detail ..," Frank carried on his monologue. 

He did so while Michaela stared him in the face pretending to listen ; meanwhile, she was actually taking this time to do mental refreshers of the nifty moves learned in a self defense class a few months ago. That along with the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the loud thud of her heart beat was all but willing her to kick Frank square in the nuts. If need be, she was 100% sure she could take this dude down. She didn't though, she let him talk on and on. 

Even if Michaela hadn't dismissed him verbally right away; her body language was likened to a mother lion squaring up with a predator. Her loud and clear distaste for him leapt from her scowl and fierceness roared from the clinched fists at her sides. 

Frank mumbled on. Something about the Mahoneys and trying to protect them all. "Do you think you could just talk to her for me. We could all meet somewhere. A public place, park maybe? Please." Michaela couldn't help notice the drastic difference between Frank's present sunken in cheeks and long pony tail versus the hot Italian hitman that tip toed around Annalise's concubine. Turns out hitmen aren't so hot after all. 

The chuckle that escaped her smirk was as unavoidable as was Michaela's subsequent jab. "Do you honestly think Laurel and her infant are meeting up with a fugitive in a public place? Or, meeting up with an erratic lifetime criminal at all?"

Frank swallowed and fidgeted his hands back into his pockets as if he was moving from nervousness to agitation. "Everything I've done in the past year and a half was to protect her...i deserve to meet my baby. I gave up loyalty to Annalise and Sam. You have no damn clue ev-" 

Michaela took a bold step forward and stared up at the much taller / larger framed Frank before cutting him off. "You have no concept of protecting anyone but your own self -interest. If she wants to see you , she'll seek you. In the mean time, stay the fuck away. You may have your connections, your stealth and strength or whatever else, but I can promise you that if you come within 10 miles of Laurel or her child again, I will fucking gut you. "

Alright. Plan b , he thought. The thickest silence separated the two at this point, as Michael huffed and raised both her hands in a gesture of "why the hell are you still standing here."

 

The woman standing before Frank had evolved from the soft prissy, homecoming queen Michaela that he may have had acquaintance with in the past. Frank sensed that this Michaela he faced now was hardly sympathetic to his poorly planned plea to see Laurel. He couldn't blame her and despite the darkest corner of his mind telling him that he could make this go his way if he wanted to , Frank turned around and briskly followed the streets lights off into darkness without another word . Michaela was frozen in her spot, in gate keeper mode until his shady silhouette was completely out of sight. When he was, she took the deepest exhale imaginable . After heaving several heavy sighs she sort of fell into the wall near by to keep her from falling. 

Michaela refused to let a run in with this a-hole cause her a full on panic attack, especially after she had just got done being such a boss and stood her ground. Thoughts swirled her brain on maximum speed; this whole time Frank would've been in Central America somewhere by now with a new identity. She never really imagined having to confront him, blocks away from Laurel and a peacefully sleeping Luz nonetheless . The bright moon hovered in the dark Pennsylvania sky , shining down on her coffee colored skin like a spotlight. Does she tell Laurel about this?

They hadn't talked about him since Laurel was in the hospital recovering from the fire. Well it was less talking and more so Laurel angrily sobbing about how "she never wanted to fucking hear the name Frank ever again." That was that. Michaela was fully vested in giving the other girl the things she wanted. This whole encounter reaffirmed what she felt no sense in denying ever again, Michaela would go to war with all the boogie men in the world if it meant that Laurel and Luz would be safe. Telling her about Frank possibly knowing where she lived was part of keeping Laurel safe, in Michaela's opinion. 

She made her way back to Laurel's building, climbing the stairs much more calmly than she had a couple hours before. Michaela's nerves honestly had her anatomy in a frenzy, trying to piece together how to articulate what just happened to Laurel. Honesty is the best policy; lies have reaped enough havoc in their lives. She didn't want to barge back into the apartment alarmingly ; and so she took one last deep inhale before twisting the key into the door and pushing it open. 

Laurel was peppering Luz's rosy cheek with kisses while sitting on the kitchen stool. Of course. Surprised to see Michaela back so soon, Laurel's eyebrow raised instinctively. She lifted her and Luz to a standing position walking to the couch and lifting one of the thousand pillows with her freed hand. "Did you leave your phone charger again?" Laurel asked, she was accustomed to seeing Michaela dust the entire apartment down on many of occasions, looking for her phone charger that she couldn't seem to keep up with. 

Michaela gulped and closed the door making sure she locked both locks, coaching herself mentally so that she didn't sike herself into being a nervous , rambling child . Furthermore , Luz practically jumping out of Laurel's arms in excitement at Michaela walking through the door was making her feel like maybe she should wait, having this conversation in front of the baby might not be the best idea. And while Luz wasn't a teenager who could really comprehend the depth of drama, she was an inquisitive baby that was truly in tune to her mother's moods. 

"Yea....funny I actually don't know where it is." That wasn't a lie, luckily. Michaela smiled at Luz as she looked in her direction excitedly like she does whenever Michaela walks into the room. 

Laurel was hoisting Luz up in one hand and digging through the couch with her other. Multi tasking mommy for sure. "Luuuu, donde esta el charger de Michaela? Hmm? In your diaper, huh niña?" She playfully talked to Luz while searching her black hole of a sofa. 

Really, Laurel felt bad for being what she considered an emotional succubus prior to Michaela running out of there and though normally she'd just look on as Michaela tore the place up looking for miscellaneous lost items, the slight guilt she felt at being unappreciative earlier made Laurel more helpful than usual now . 

Michaela looked on with the confession on the tip of her tongue; the sight of Laurel digging around the living room in search of her charger was somehow comedic and cute at the same time. Laurel legit seemed to be in a better mood and Michaela was not excited about possibly being the buzzkill of all buzzkills. "Hey..i'll look for it later. Thank you though..but really I came back because--" Michaela eased towards recounting the brief but important encounter that just happened outside.

Laurel was not actively listening yet and had a light bulb moment of her own as she interrupted her. "Ooo, maybe you dropped it my room when you were putting Luz down to finish her nap ?' Laurel headed around the couch in stride toward the bedroom. Her rescue mission struck Michaela as odd but she would have to analyze that later. Right now she couldn't tiptoe around the whole "running into Frank thing" any longer.

Before Laurel could make it to her bedroom door to finish her charger search, Michaela hurried out the statement that would Laurel in her tracks as if someone with a remote control hit the Pause button. "Frank was outside. Well a couple blocks up...begging me to let you know that he would like to see you. And Luz." 

Laurel's mouth was open when she turned around, hugging Luz and coddling her with a nurturing hand on the back of her head. 

Michaela doesn't know why she had tears in her throat and eyes but Laurel's instant dazed look probably had a lot to do with it. She walked towards Michaela who was standing near the island in the middle of the kitchen at this point, toying with her fingers in wait of Laurels reaction. "What.....how does he know where...have you been talking to him ? Talking to my nurses is one thing but if you think--" Laurel asked flatly.

"Laurel no. I have not talked to that man nor wanted to. I told him if he comes anywhere near you again .. I won't repeat it from in front of the baby. " 

Michaela refused to let that seed plant anywhere in the back nor front of Laurels mind. She did not want Laurel thinking she was communicating with Frank behind her back, especially since the mere mention of his name caused Laurel so much strife. Michaela needed her to understand that she was in allegiance to her ....beyond the scope of friendship in fact. She figured now wasn't time to disclose the latter since Laurel was standing still in shock.

She touched Laurel's elbow as platonically as possible, "Put her in her swing for a little bit...you're shaking." Michaela walked to where the swing was and carried it over to the kitchen island stool area. Laurel heeded Michaela's suggestion; she didn't want to have a major breakdown in front of her daughter let alone with with Luz actually in her hands. 

Michaela sat down in the stool on the other side of the island, facing Laurel who was now sitting in front of her and looking down at her own trembling hands. Michaela reached out ever so softly taking Laurel's hands into her own . "Hey...remember what I said to you the first time I visited you in the hospital. About being there regardless of what you decided or ....regardless of what happened?" 

Laurel noted how comforting Michaela's voice was. She looked around the room for a second before focusing back on Michaela. "Yes... I do." Michaela's hands in between both of Laurel's was a simple gesture that caused so many warm fuzzy ions to bounce between the two of them. Despite all of that, worry consume Laurel and it was evident. "But he's watching me Michaela...I fucking knew it. He's watching us." Laurel tearfully looked down at her daughter who was rocking steadily and reaching out to play with the toys dangling in front of her in the swing. 

Michaela gave a slight squeeze to Laurel's warm hands, grabbing her attention.

"Listen...I know it's hard to believe but I'm pretty sure I scared him away. I'm not saying that just to say it, to you or him. If you wanted to see him..." Michaela felt a knot in her stomach at the idea of Laurel wanting to actually see Frank, but she couldn't be selfish. She carried on, "Then I'd understand. I told him that you would find him..... if you wanted to. Otherwise, he's getting drop kicked on sight if he even thinks about coming this close to you again." Michaela was super serious and it actually made Laurel chuckle a bit as she shook her head. "I'm not kidding," Michaela assured.

Laurel's thumb traced circles on Michaela's hand aimlessly. "You know...I remember what you said about being there for me. For us." Us. Laurel glanced back down at Luz who was still playing in her own little world. Other than the affection shared between her and her daughter, Laurel hadn't felt even the simplest physical touch in so long, outside of her recovery doctors. Their hands adjoined was anchoring Laurel into a lucid reality. Michaela on the other hand, literally was trying not to implode from the feelings caused by a simple thumb trace. 

Laurel continued on, with tracing and speaking, "I just don't understand why....you barely could stand sitting next to me or being in the same room with me months before the fire. Not that I blame you. But Why ? Why have you been here supporting me and throwing yourself in front of freight trains for me? Is it Sam guilt or what....Did you make a deal with karma to be my savior or something." Michaela was silent but Laurel's soft blue eyes spoke volumes. The reasoning for Michaela's support had blossomed from wanting to be a good friend to...something else. 

Telling her about seeing Frank seemed like a piece of cake compared to telling her this. Michaela went to speak and nothing came out....she figured if she said one word then the rest would follow suit somehow. This isn't how or when she pictured telling Laurel about her true feelings ....but more and more she was seeing that Life was the true timekeeper. If she could send Frank Body Bag Delfino scared running then she could certainly muster up the courage to tell Laurel something as simple as " hey I'm slightly in love with you and want to have your babies." Right?


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...no tonsil hockey happening just yet but trust the process please :). Loving the feedback....the burn continues

Wrong. Her name was Michaela P and the P was for pansy apparently. "I didn't promise to be there for you just to clear my conscious. I feel like you know that already...there's no one reason. Per se...I mean, we all tried to help in the way we could. Right? Connor with school and Asher with...comedic relief I guess. " Michaela felt herself skating around what she wanted to say directly. The eloquent confession that she had hoped would somehow saunter off her lips was pretty much playing dodgeball. She looked at their entwined hands for some sort of confidence boost but lost her resolve after looking up at Laurel's ethereal face laser beaming into her.

"Look. For me, when it comes to you...I just...," she tried to keep pressing on. She really did. Luz was still in her own world baby talking at the dangling toys on her swing; Michaela had glanced down at her while she spoke and she could swear that Luz looked at her for a second and shot some baby gibberish her direction that translated to, "woman up and tell my mommy how you really feel." Along those lines for sure.

Michaela inched towards it, until she noticed that Laurel's right hand had moved to her chest in slight pain. "You ok?" She asked with natural concern.

"Yes...well no, my right boob feels like it's about to implode but I don't think she's hungry yet. Sorry to disrupt our camp fire stories but I need to try and pump asap  
. Can't even think straight," Laurel said through gritted teeth. Their other hands separated much to Michaela's internal dismay. Saved by the boob, Michaela thought. Though she'd prefer to not see Laurel wincing even in the slightest pain, it gave her a chance to bookmark her confession for another time.

Without needing to be asked, Michaela got up right away and went to the kitchen sink where Laurel's breast pump was; she turned on the warm water and waited for it to build steam. She felt Laurel's eyes on her back and so she turned her head breaking the silence , "Maybe put the cold compress on it for a few minutes. Then the warm towel to get the the milk flowing right before you pump, like Nurse Crystal said. " Laurel only nodded in response and kept looking at Michaela with an expression that Michaela couldn't quite distinguish. She handed Laurel the cold compress from out of the nearby freezer and quickly turned back around to the sink.

The knowing look Laurel gave her a moment ago made her rather nervous. It couldn't be considered a confession if Laurel was already in the know. But how? Michaela guessed that it wouldn't be too surprising that in between being a stellar mom to Luz, Laurel somehow noticed her increase gawking and awkwardness these days. She brushed those thoughts off and focused on cleaning the breast pump.

Laurel was now kneading the warm towel Michaela prepared around her swollen right globe. "I swear, this apartment is not mine...its Luz's dairy farm."

Michaela laughed out loud. Fortunately it was only about 10 minutes later until Laurel's discomfort in her engorged chest was receiving the relief it needed. Michaela had picked Luz up and was finally getting to relish all the cuddles she had missed for the day, letting her mother pump in peace.

"I don't get to say it enough in between my mood swings, but thank you. Regardless of the reason your here , everyday, doing this and that....thank you. " Laurel wasn't looking at her but it didn't make the butterflies in Michaela's stomach any less frenzied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Laurel's slow introduction back into her life as a law student was slow and steady. Her course load this quarter was as minimal as possible and she of course had to work around Michaela's schedule since she was really the only person she trusted to care for Luz when she wasn't around. Despite still having true grief that affected her daily in terms of Wes's death, she felt like she owed his memory, herself and her daughter's future to keep moving forth with her goal of being a kick ass attorney in the near future. Someday, she would be Annalise but without the trail of tears and despair.

Laurel did not have to walk around life wearing the "law school drop out" name tag and the biggest factor in that was Connor, whom she felt forever indebted to. Everyone knows how much Connor loves sex and he practically wore a chastity belt for the past year in order to limit distractions and really keep up with both of their studies. Not wanting to pressure Laurel in anyway but also uneasy about how much longer he would be able to keep up with both loads, Connor was excited for Laurel as a friend in her feet first attempt back into 'normal life.'

On this particular Wednesday, they found a quiet coffee shop to meet and swap notes on for one of their shared classes. 3rd year law was about moving towards specialty and specialized interest; thankfully they were both interested in social advocacy so their schedules were nearly identical schedule.

"I told you that Professor Dalton was no joke.....he's on your ass if you don't cross a T in the way he wants you to. " Connor chatted while he dabbed some whip cream from his Latte on Luz's adorable nose. She squealed in wonder at the feeling of something foamy on her face, and delighted at its taste once she smartly smudged it from her nose to her mouth.

"Connor...stop giving her whip cream. I was hoping to stall her being a sugar addict at least till age 5," Laurel groaned. She smiled a moment later reaching down into the stroller to wipe the extra whip that was smudged on her baby's cheek. "You're so frickin cute little girl...ugh, ok only give her a little bit more."

Connor obliged happily. "See babygirl, Uncle Conn is the cool uncle thats going to help you win over every time mom says 'no'. Squad goals," he did a gentle fist bump with Luz.

  
Michaela had walked in just then. When she got to the apartment and noticed Laurel and Luz weren't there she had initially been worried ; thankfully Laurel answered on the first ring and invited her for the impromptu study slash fawning over Luz session.

  
"Alright so when she gets to terrible twos and is having her sugar rush Tasmanian devil moments I can send her to Uncle Conn's whenever necessary then right?" Laurel inquired jokingly. Michaela laughed as she sat down after greeting Luz with a kiss on the cheek.

"Connor's offering to babysit?" Michaela put her hand on his forehead as if checking on for a fever. "You ok sunshine?"

"Whoa there....I resent the idea that you two think I'm in capable of watching a mini human for a few hours. " Connor rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Laurel chimed in. "It's not quite like watching episodes of The Walking Dead , Connor. These mini humans are small in size but big in need. Practice makes perfect."

"Exactly...plus you said you wouldn't need my potential service until age 2 right? That gives me plenty of time." Connor concluded, causing both girls to chuckle and shake their heads respectively.

Michaela took a second to bask in this super normal moment of three friends or colleagues or whatever they weee, laughing and going back and forth. It had been so long since any of them had shared a light hearted moment like regular people. Laurel had been a recluse the past year so to see her taking steps back into the "real world" was no small matter. Michaela be there for her at each turn, regardless.

"That reminds me," Connor remembered an idea suddenly. "I really think we should have dinner and have like 2-5 drinks on Saturday, all of us. Asher too. To cheers Laurel for coming back into the black hole of academia. Do you guys have any top tier babysitters in mind for lil Luz?

"Eh..." Laurel looked to Michaela, doubtfulness resting on her brow. Both girls were actually in need of a night out. There were several occasions in which Laurel urged Michaela to go out, be free , live the normal late 20s life ; to no avail, Michaela apparently preferred to be at her apartment living the reclusive parental life.

For Michaela, sure, a night out on the town would be nice. A night out with Laurel , however, would be dream like. Not like it was a date or anything since it would be a group outing but still. Perhaps a little liquid courage and dance floor antics could aid her in spilling the beans about those pesky feelings merry go rounding her brain.

"You know...I could go on the neighborhood mommy forum we use to find out about good baby products, pretty sure they have a thread for the best babysitting services. We can interview a few people and get a feel for who we like and can trust. Right Luz, mommy needs a night out doesn't she?" Michaela smiled over at the starry eyed little girl gnawing on her onesie sleeve.

"I guess....I mean yes it's been forever since I did anything remotely social. I just can't imagine leaving her with someone other than you for hours and hours. " Laurel 's eyes landed on Michaela.

"We already have the nanny cam thing connected to your phone. You'll be able to see what she's up to the whole time and if anything is off out of norm, party done and we hop in a Uber race car back home. Just for a few hours," Michaela urged, not wanting to sound like she was begging.

"Maybe you should just go....i," Laurel was still on the fence.

"No, I'm not going unless you do." Michaela's final notice caused Laurel to sigh in silent acceptance. Laurel could tell by her tone and the dolled look in her eye that Michaela really wanted this outing. There was some comfort in knowing that Michaela would be there to talk her through various anxiety that would surely come, and also a weird school girl feeling at the fact that Michaela didn't wish to go unless she was there.

"Well that settles it....mommies night out in full effect," Connor clapped his hands in triumph. "Make sure both rock your sexiest ' Freak'em Dress' and 6 in pumps. None of those mom jeans the both of you have been sporting. " Both women scoffed at the slight shade and insult.

"I'll definitely have my chest hairs glistening and on the prowl baby. I haven't landed any potential conquests in forever."

Laurel and Michaela laughed listening to Connor go on and on about his cob webbed love life. Really, the three of them had that in common these days, stagnant love lives. But Michaela was ready for something real, for the first time ever it seemed. She needed something genuine and she needed it with Laurel.

She glanced over at the object of her mind's constant musings; Laurel was still listening to the ridiculous Connor narrative and wearing that smile that was beginning to make more and more appearances than it had a year ago. This night out would be good for them....a chance to seize the night. A chance to seize the love story that Laurel and Michaela both deserved.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the embers continue. Thank you for sticking along for the ride

Michaela was sifting through Laurel's closet like a woman on a serious mission , pulling potential night out attire as she came across dresses, rompers and pretty much anything else that stuck out. Laurel sat in her bed crossed legged watching with an amused expression, partly at Michaela self assigning herself to be Laurel's stylist and partly because of Luz at her side using tiny hands to pull and play with her mom's index finger.

 

"I've never seen you in half of these." She was almost towards the end of Laurel's closet and the mental imagery of Laurel in some of the pulled outfits was......pleasant to say the least.

 

"Well....haven't really needed to doll myself up around the house recently. Maxim dresses aren't really the greatest attire for baby throw up and poopy diapers ya know." Laurel smirked and folded her arms relaxingly. Michaela let out a quiet chuckle while transferring a few of the outfits to the foot of Laurel's bed.

"Oh don't blame it on Luz...although, her wardrobe is better than both ours." She winked and quickly averted her attention back to the work at hand. Michaela was well aware that asking Laurel to choose something to wear tonight would be like pulling teeth and so it was up to her and Luz to make the choice. "Ok Luz ...I need a goo or a gah for the outfit you like." Michaela tickled the bottom of Luz's small waving feet to get her attention and then held up the Kate Spade ponte bow dress for Luz's critique.

"Alright baby girl what's the verdict on this one...slay or nay?" Michaela didn't actually expect anything other than inaudible squeaking but Luz's adorable reactionary spit bubbles and smile was all the answer she needed. She rubbed Luz's belly lovingly and tossed the dress into a near by chair. Only 5 months old and she was already a fashion guru."I'll take that as a yay in which I agree ...it's a conservative dress but still cute and still shows a little skin. Direct request of Connor." _Well not just Connor._

Laurel guffawed at this entire spectacle; if she could dress in a trash bag for tonight's festivities , she would. She tried hard to hide her pessimism from Michaela the past couple days; Michaela was delighted and replete with glee about this night out. Despite not feeling personally amped about it, it was cute to watch Michaela carry on tbh.

 

A few hours later Michaela stared at herself in the guest room mirror, circling in place to make sure her off shoulders mid length Asos dress didn't have any snags or stains. This dress made the cut based off the fact that it was dressy, comfy, and the perfect shade of her favorite color: baby blue. It's powdery hue against her coffee colored skin was a sight even the gods would envy. Michaela felt as good she looked and hoped that it permeated her aura throughout the night for everyone to notice. Well not everyone, but one person in particular. "You can do this." She said to herself, _along with the help of 2 or 3 glasses of Chardonnay._

Her quiet little Cinderella moment to herself was cut short by continued commotion coming from the living room; she could hear Luz crying for the past 5 mins or so along with Laurel trying to soothe her in Spanish. There was no better time for the door bell to ring of course, but at least the babysitter showed up on time. Michaela hurriedly slid on her navy blue pumps before walking towards the symphony of sound. Laurel was greeting the well recommended and thoroughly vetted babysitter they had selected for the evening, Venina. Both Laurel and Michaela were very happy about her actually having availability on a Saturday night, what with her busy schedule as being one of the best neighborhood nannies/child caretakers. She effortlessly answered all 100 of their questions over the phone and was charming during the meet and greet the day prior, despite Laurel initially treating the meet and greet like a secret service interview or something.

When Michaela entered the living room, Laurel and Venina were both focused on Luz whose blistering cry was at volume 10 at this point. "Hi Venina....hey what's going on with sugar lumps ? Is she hungry" Michaela asked concerned. Laurel rocked her daughter in her arms gently with a worried look resting on her brow.

"I fed her and changed her , I'm not sure what's got her so grumpy right now...I don't want you to have to deal with four hours of screeching Luz. We might need to rain check this, well at least for me. " Laurel spoke in Venina's direction, and also took a moment to glance and actually see Michaela for the first time since her entrance into the room. Her eyes had only a few seconds to rake in Michaela's ravishing ensemble and overall glow she had going on. Luz's crying didn't permit her the luxury to keep fixated on the sight before her and yet, Laurel's few seconds of staring caused Michaela to shuffle nervously under the watchful eye. It would be a crying shame if Michaela didn't actually get to leave the apartment in her outfit but really making sure Laurel was comfortable took precedent.

"Non sense...a little noise never bothered me. May I try holding her?" Venina stretched out her hands allowing Laurel to cautiously transfer her screaming jelly bean over to the sitter.

"Pobrecita....what's wrong beautiful ? Quieres un cancion , sí? All you need is a good song." No surprise, Luz's screeching ceased and it wasn't even 30 seconds into Venina working her magic of singing in Spanish and gently swaying Luz in the living room.

Laurel and Michaela watched , thoroughly impressed and looked back at each other in relief. "She's fine and we'll be fine. You two please go enjoy your night." Venina mouthed quietly being that Luz was beginning to slip into a sleepy bliss. Laurel somewhat reluctantly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket before walking over and placing a quick kiss on Luz's head.

"We won't be out pass 11 and you can call me if you need anything. For any reason, please. We aren't expecting company or deliveries so no need to answer the door if the bell rings....thank you so much." Michaela had opened the door and waited for Laurel whose feet were still moving with a slow doubt lingering.

She made it to the door, which Michaela signaled her out before saying bye to Venina. "See you soon." ___________________________________________________________________________________________

They had gotten past the hardest steps for new parents going out for the first time again: making it out the door. Laurel was uncomfortably quiet a few minutes into their uber ride; Michaela didn't want to be a pest but also didn't want Laurel to sike herself out of a good time so early into the night.

"Hey..Lu probably had a little gas and that's why she was grouchy. Venina seems to be a baby wizard so don't worry yourself sick ok...we can watch in on the home security cameras but not like every 5 minutes or anything. Let's look at it twice an hour ?" Michaela was the ultimate planner and comforter, good at everything she does, indeed. Laurel looked at her as she waited for a response , "Ok." Her soft and slightly submissive tone damn near melted Michaela into the seat in which she sat. Tonight deserved to be an interesting one.

Connor had made reservations for a chic new Italian restaurant in Center City; dinner was mostly chill other than Asher doing his best to make an awkward scene between Michaela and his guest aka new bae, Carrie.

"So see Carrie, I told you having dinner with my ex wouldn't be weird at all. Michaela and I are homies for life," Asher put his fist out expecting a fist bump from Michaela that never came. Instead she rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine.

"Asher, put a cork in it before you end up with not just one but two ex girlfriends at this dinner table," Michaela responded half jokingly. Everyone laughed and soon Connor spun them into their next topic : what type of guy he should be scouting tonight.

After being well fed and having a solid enough buzz to endure a loud, music pumping , wall thumping venue, the group headed to the near by new dance spot that according to Connor, had nightly live music and more of an older crowd. Upon arrival, there was no live music and the crowd was comprised of a lot of the college kids they were actually trying to avoid. At this point the most of the group was too tipsy to care. They managed to squeeze themselves through the crowd and to a standing table so that they could enjoy their latest round of drinks.

"What the hell...the guy that cuts my hair swore that this place was littered with sexy silver foxes....all I'm seeing so far is Frat Boys galore." Connor practically yelled over the loud Britney Spears song percolating the dance floor.

 

"Don Juan con....you just plan on hitting it and quitting it anyways? I'm sure you'll find a nice little play thing before the night ends. Hell, even Michaela with her heart made of coal might get lucky tonight ." Wise words from none other than Asher. The two of them clinked their glasses together to cheers Connor's scumbag intentions for the night.

Meanwhile, Michaela ignored any mention of her name and casually two stepped to the familiar TRL favorite playing through the speakers. She sipped her drink and rhythmically swayed, without missing the fact that Laurel had checked the home cam app on her phone twice within the past 20 minutes of being in the club. She swayed her way closer to Laurel who threw her phone quickly into her bag after noticing Michaela looking at her. "Hey hey...no obsessing over the nanny cam. Everything is still ok at home right ?" Michaela leaned in closer to Laurel so that she didn't have to shout per se. Aside from looking amazing tonight, whatever new scent that Michaela had opted into wearing was heavenly and all but hypnotic to Laurel's senses, the few glasses of wine she had may have been a factor as well.

 

Laurel somehow managed to respond despite the internal disarray that was forming , "Yes they're fine and ok. I won't look again for another hour unless she calls." She looked Michaela in the eye to assure sincerity.

"Ok gang let's hit the dance floor." Connor lead. Michaela unconsciously went to link arms with Laurel in order to avoid getting lost in the dance floor haze but not before Laurel's inner wallflower could interject. She tugged on Michaela's arm in gesture.

"I'll stay and watch the coats." Laurel offered. "And the drinks."

"Sweet, I didn't want to spill vodka cran all over my new shirt. Thanks girl." Connor left his drink and started leading the group back towards the packed dance floor. Michaela hadn't said it yet but her eyes were searching Laurel's to make sure she'd be ok. "Michaela go. I'll do a little two step here at the table and look this way, I won't be embarrassing myself or my friends with my lame dance moves."

Michaela smiled reassuringly and turned to catch back up with the group. Funny how times have changed, once upon a time Laurel was the person trying to lure Michaela on to the dance floor and if her memory serves her right ...her response was something along the lines of "over my dead body." Michaela had envisioned some dancing between Laurel and her tonight but she didn't want to fret about it. This was her chance to finally let loose regardless. They found a hole to squeeze into and let the music take control. The DJ was clearly using his pop princess playlist because now that the Britney mix was over, it was Beyonce's turn. Beyonce was a key ingredient for the long awaited turn up. Michaela was soon in her own world , rolling her body to the beat in every which direction.

After a few songs, a tall dark and handsome young man approached Michaela for a dance...really she would have brushed him off but she figured what could one dance hurt. Especially since Asher and his girlfriend were in La La land and Connor seemed to have found his nights conquest within 2 seconds of being on the dance floor. It was just a dance and Michaela felt silly for any self-guilt on her end. Besides, Laurel was probably occupied watching Venina fold clothes on the nanny cam or something.

Despite the dance floor being crowded and not easy to see with the neon club lights kaleidoscoping across the room, Laurel could see Michaela. Soft doughy feelings settled in her stomach at watching Michaela initially, hair swaying and body moving to the sounds filling up the room. She looked carefree and happy, two things that Laurel wanted endlessly for Michaela.

Those feelings were certainly a contrast to what she felt now a few songs later, watching Michaela grind lightly against some undergrad schmuck. She didn't feel entitled to jealousy when it came to her friend or roommate but still the feeling persisted and this loud club wasn't the best place to explore the _why_ factor.

Michaela peeled herself away from the thirsty young man who foolishly thought one dance was all it would take to seal the deal with a girl like her. Think again, young sir . As the group made there way back to the table where Laurel was, she was already planning her quick escape to avoid spilling all of the the middle school worries plaguing her mental at the moment.

"Man oh man, this club is on fire ...some serious baby making happening on that dance floor." Asher annoyingly announced as they made it back to Laurel. "Yea I noticed." Laurel meant to mumble it but it came out voluminously in Michaela's direction, whose eyebrow raised on impulsive. "I'm going outside for fresh air," was all Laurel said before ducking off into the crowd towards the back patio area of the venue.

The boys and Asher's gf were oblivious and excited about being back with their half full drinks. Michaela, however, noticed something off about Laurel's demeanor. "Going outside too. BRB." She headed towards the patio trying to shout after Laurel for her to wait ; the other girl must have been zipping in between people like a pro because Michaela couldn't see the back of her head anymore and these crowds were difficult to weave through without stepping on everyone's toes and spilling drinks. Her own set of questions sat in on her cranium as she prodded through the congestion of the crowd .

_Would she ever be able to figure this girl out?_

_How could she be forthright about feelings for Laurel when all she ever did was tip toe around Laurel's own feelings?_

_She wanted to be the person that makes Laurel happy but more and more it appeared that Laurel didn't want happiness outside of Luz, or did she?_

Michaela was finally at the exit door for the patio and relished in having made it through the sea of people and out into much needed fresh hair. Frozen sweat from the dance floor clung to her cheeks as she scanned the patio in search of Laurel. She spotted her seated on a wooden bench beneath an imitation palm tree , secluded and far away from where the smokers were all congregating.

"Hey....everything good ?" Michaela asked as she popped a squat next to Laurel who was quickly closing the nanny cam app on her phone as Michaela approached.

Laurel was annoyed and instead of saying why or using clear communication like her therapist constantly urged her to; she instead took the lower route of inciting a pointless argument. Well at least she tried. "You know, I don't need you over my shoulder every two seconds. Here or at home. " Laurel muttered.

If she had looked up from her focus on her hands, she would've seen the confused look of hurt Michaela couldn't help but display. If she had looked up, she might've stopped digging an even deeper hole. "Again...I never once asked you to stop living your life. Dance, be free, hook up with all the hot guys you can stand, don't let me or my daughter be the reason you aren't doing the things you want to do. Live your life; no one is stopping you or begging you to be my bedside nurse."

Michaela was looking at Laurel as if she was speaking pig Latin at this point. She didn't know how many times she could say the same thing without saying the real thing. The next words out of her mouth and subsequent action weren't the meticulously put together words of poetry that she had once imagined. But, it was necessary and about fucking time. "You said I should do the things I want to do right?" Michaela asked rhetorically. Her question made Laurel turn her head quizzically to the side in order to look Michaela in the eye.

Her wine coated lips went to form a sound but before she could, Michaela said to _hell with words_ and placed both hands on Laurel's shocked face, pulling her lips slowly towards her own. In that moment, their shared combustion of nerves was silenced by the sweet union of their lips. They were both tipsy and presumably horny; yet, their lips connected with ease and careful consideration. There was no rushed , messy hurry to consume each other just yet. Really, Michaela spent the whole 10 seconds of their kiss marveling at how soft Laurel's lips were and also scared to death of what to say when Laurel pulled away angrily or confused. That never happened though.

 

Michaela gently nipped at Laurel's bottom lip before pulling away and daring to open her own eyes slowly. She kept her hands on Laurel's warm face awaiting the other girl's eye contact. Still feeling emboldened, Michaela placed a cottony kiss on the middle of Laurel's forehead before willing herself to speak.

"This is the only thing I've wanted to do and haven't been able to. Kiss you,  not club hopping or dancing on whatever sweaty dude is available." Laurel opened her watery eyes, fastening them on the beauty in front of her. "You ask me if I'm hitting the pause button on living my life when really...I can't imagine it without seeing you and Luz everyday. That's the life I want. Do you get that?"

Michaela felt like she had lifted a boulder off her chest. Any response from Laurel would be appreciated but before Laurel could even fix her lips her cell phone was ringing loudly in hand. Both girls looked down at the screen and saw Venina's name on the screen. Laurel answered hastily, "Hi Venina is everything ok?"

Michaela grabbed the phone and put it on speaker phone for them both to hear. "Yes amor everything is good here. She has been sleep since you left so that means you'll probably have to deal with an energized baby after a long night out." Venina started. "Mira. I didn't hear the door bell ring but someone slid this envelope under the door....it says 'Castillo, call me.' And it only has the initials of 'FD'. I just wanted to call you and let you know just in case it's family trying to reach out or something, not sure ."

Both girls looked at each other in shared dismay and got up simultaneously. "We're on our way right now."


	6. Ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues..angsting along. Thank you for reading and commenting

The fact that their driver was hitting every red light possible in center city wasn't helping quell Laurel's dissent into full panic mode.

 

_Why the hell would Frank choose tonight to slide a note under her door? Did he know she wasn't home and figured it the perfect time to take Luz and run while she was out ?_

She and Michaela had practically flew out of the night club, barely managing to bid adieu to a too-tipsy-to care Connor and company. They jetted out the door and had hopped into to a waiting city cab that luckily sat outside. Once inside, Laurel buried her head into her hands mumbling her worry through inaudible expressions. Michaela, also worried and equally perplexed, ignored her own climbing anxiety and instead sought to soothe Laurel as much as she could. She rubbed Laurel's lower back calmly, whispering "don't worry we'll be there soon' , "it's ok" over and over until they finally pulled up in front of the apartment building.

They rushed through the door, both of them needing to confirm with their own eyes that "everything was ok." Their new babysitter Venina probably thought they were nuts. She looked up towards them naturally confused at their hurried rush back home. 

"Hi girls. Dios ..Niñas, I feel like I ended your fun night out; I didn't realize this note was such an emergency. Is everything ok ?" Venina sat on the couch feeding Luz, who was wide awake now. Laurel reached for her instantly , hugging her to her chest, finding comfort in feeling her baby's heart beat next to hers.

Laurel certainly didn't want Venina thinking any of their sudden worry was a result of her. "No..no, everything is ok Venina I just have a crazy Uncle who just likes to pop up randomly sometimes. You've been amazing, we'll definitely have to use your services again." _If I ever leave the house again._

Venina was still confused by the whole ordeal but chalked it up to new parent syndrome. She gathered her belongings and said her good nights.

Once she left, Laurel walked over to Michaela who had been reading the note from Frank as if it was some lengthy essay, over and over again. "I told him to leave you alone, I told him I would kill him if he ever came near you again...and what does he do? Find out which apartment is yours and slide a note under your door...this asshole is audacious ." Michaela was seeing red. Feeling Laurel tremble the whole way home in her arms was ingrained in her memory.

"I just don't get what he wants from me...custody , forgiveness , what ? I literally have nothing to say to this pendejo. What does he want me to call him for ? He's wanted for questioning in like 3 murder investigations..and I know I'm not Mary poppins innocence wise but I put down my own needs and gave up my self-pity escapades for the sake of my daughter ...Frank could never. " Laurel was pacing with Luz in her arms while Michaela watched on, listening and looking ever so concerned.

"I hate feeling like he's watching us Michaela."

Michaela paused Laurel's nerve induced pacing by extending an arm out, bringing Laurel and Luz close to her. Her hand gently guided Laurel's face towards her ; providing the only sense of calmness Laurel had felt over the past hour of whirlwinded emotion.

"I'm going to call him, blocked.." Michaela started.

Laurel's face tightened at the idea and she shook her head no while Michaela continued , "just let me ok. For some reason, me threatening to pull his intestines out through his nostrils didn't quite do the job the first time I said it." The vulgarity of the statement was juxtaposed by Michaela sweetly dragging her index finger from Laurel's cheek to Luz's. She tickled the baby's side and bent forward to give an Eskimo kiss.

"You've been taking baby step after baby step towards healing and towards peacefully reclaiming your time. I won't let him throw you off track." Michaela's hand was back on Laurel's affection craved face lightly stroking her cheek again; Laurel practically purred at the touch which Michaela could hardly ignore.

"In an ideal world we could just call the police....but all of our criminal mischief with Annalise and the rest of the paddy wagon crew has taught me that we literally just have to take the law into her own hands." Laurel didn't know what exactly she meant by her own words, nor did Michaela but she inserted her own assurance.

"Don't know what you're getting at but its best if you stick to mothering. I'll stick to murdering , only when necessary of course."

Michaela steered Laurel towards the stool she was just sitting in while she picked up her cell phone; she dialed *67 and input the number that FD left behind on his note. She put the phone on speaker phone while it rang...now it was her turn to pace. Laurel watched nervously, awaiting the sound of Frank's eerily cool voice on the other end.

"Is this you?" was how he answered, the reactionary scared puppy look that enveloped Laurel further raised Michael's annoyance towards Frank.

"If by you , you mean Michaela. The person who plans on hunting you down like forest game if you don't leave Laurel alone then yes motherfucker, it's me." Michaela squeaked into the phone.

"Look Prom queen reject...I took your little threats lightly last time. The note wasn't for you ok!? I need to talk to Laurel not you...about our daughter , ya got it little girl ? " Frank's Italian mafioso accent was not embellishing his tough guy act in the least, in fact, all it did was rile Michaela up even more.

"Say what you want about me but don't mention or worry about Laurel or her baby...per her request. You're a fucking fugitive , I could have detective what's his name all over your ass in a matter of minutes if I wanted to go that route." Michaela walked towards the window , peaking out to see if Frank was downstairs somewhere leering like the crazy stalker that he was. Frank laughed into the receiver,

"You're both too smart to go to the police. " Laurel hated how well he presumed to know her , Michaela hated his smug responses and wasn't going to waste another breathe on this pointless conversation.

"Listen to me, don't slide notes under this door. Don't come near us or anyone we know. You are dead to us, you're in the wind. For the second and final time, if you come near Laurel she's speed dialing the police. And if I see you..... my taser and pocket knife will be double teaming your testicles and gut simultaneously until my hands catch a cramp. Ya got it, little boy?"

Michael hit the red button with that said; she crumpled up his crappy note and tossed it in the sink not forgetting to turn on the garbage disposal.

Meanwhile,  Laurel sat their in a contrasted daze. On one hand, she was still feeling unsettled by the whole Frank knowing exactly where she lives episode. On the other hand, she was feeling something different after hearing protective Michaela read Frank his not existent rights. Slightly turned on at witnessing this courageous side of Michaela? Perhaps, but it really was terrible timing to be getting all hot and bothered, again. She was still simmering down from their earlier kiss which definitely needed discussion or some form reflection once all of this killer excitement subsided.

Her convo with Frank was over but Michaela continued her pacing, , wondering if words were enough. She knew how persistent psychopaths could be, especially psychos named Frank Delfino.

"Hey," Laurel called out softly. "Can we stay at your apartment tonight...I really don't think I could get even a moment's rest in this place. Granted, his crazy ass could just follow us to your place but atleast you have a big door man their downstairs like all the time right? " Laurel got up and motioned to hand Luz over to Michaela as a calming gesture.

Laurel had a point, Frank had never been to Michaela's new place and it was a much bigger, securer complex. Michaela nodded her head as confirmation. "Hold her while I pack all the things we'll need." Laurel retreated towards her bedroom to start gathering things while Michaela sat on the couch, feet up and Luz laying tummy down on her chest, giggling without a care in the world. As it should be.

"I don't have a guest room like you do but I'll take the couch and you two take my room," Michaela called out to Laurel. Laurel appeared in the room's door way.

"Absolutely not. We aren't putting you on the couch in your own home. I'm sure you still have your big California king, that's plenty of room for all of us. I really would feel better with us all in the same room anyways you know. I promise not to kick you too hard in my sleep." Laurel gave a small smile and went back to packing.

Not seeing the point in disagreeing and also not wanting to read too deep into that cute smile Laurel all but threw at her , Michaela went back to focusing on the happy baby in her arms. They played their usual baby talk game but that didn't halt the wheels of Michaela's mind, thoughts steady turning.

Michaela and Laurel had shared a bed more than once in the past, why was the idea of it happening tonight or tomorrow night giving her such school girl butterflies in her stomach ?

Closeness is what she wanted with Laurel and Michaela had a feeling that closeness is what she would soon get.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely. Like most things.

Laurel knew that Michaela lived in a nice building but not this nice. Michaela peered over Laurel's deep blue eyes scanning the high Gaudi-esque ceilings of the lobby as they moseyed in with a bunch of their things and little Luz wrapped around her mom. She was of course wide awake with all of the excitement of going across town in the of the middle of the night.

They made their way to the lobby counter where the building's surprisingly smiley and tall door man greeted them. "Good evening Ms. Pratt , didn't expect to see you until next month. You know, the day time crew thought you moved or something." He chuckled.

"Ah what would I do without my buddy Hank and crew watching my every move." Michaela laughed sarcastically.

She continued, "Well Hank, you won't have to worry about me being a ship in the night anymore. Actually, you'll see me and also my friend Laurel here a lot more. She'll be staying with me. Is it possible to get her a key fob for the outside door sometime this week?"

Michaela felt Laurel's questioning eyes on her instantly. Just how long would Laurel and Luz be her guests? Indefinitely if it was up to Michaela.

Hank the happy doorman smiled; he and Michaela had built quite the rapport in the time she had lived there. "Of course Ms. Pratt. I can have that fob ready for you in a few days. It's a pleasure to meet you Laurel. And who is this doll that's up way past her bedtime ....wait this can't be the same tiny baby you showed me the picture of a few months ago?"

Hank had that familiar enamored expression that most people had when interacting with Luz. Laurel gave a small smile, not a woman of many words but her daughter seemed to be the social butterfly she could never quite muster personality wise. She smiled and practically shouted 'hey dude' in her baby jargon.

Michaela nodded in response to his question, gazing down in true adoration at Luz in her mother's arms. "Yes indeed, it's baby Luz. Bigger and smarter everyday."

Sometimes she couldn't help herself when it came to showing off the little ohuman that she practically considered her own. She knew not to post Luz on her hardly used social media but Hank and her other door men were so intuned to Michaela's episodic bubbly and exhausted mood. She naturally had showed Hank Luz's picture during one of the first line of questionings of "hey why don't we see you much around here anymore."

Despite being her alert and happy self, Luz's tiny yawn let them know it was almost that time for her to officially go down for the night. She would fight her sleep tooth and nail if she could which never amounted to endless joy for her moms.

"Luz mean's light in Spanish right ? Makes sense, I bet she lights up any room she is in. Looks to me that it might be lights out for her sooner than later," Hank winked.

"Yea she fell asleep for all of 5 minutes in the car...let's get her upstairs please ," Laurel gave Hank a parting see you later and waited for Michaela to lead the way to her chic castle in the sky.

For whatever reason, or maybe a multitude of reasons, noticeable nerves lingered in the pit of Laurel's stomach. Those nerves really showed face once they had gotten out of the car to walk into Michaela's lobby and now evermore while waiting for the elevator to reach the 6th floor to her apartment. The whole Frank issue was of course a constant source of some form of anxiety but what Laurel felt now was more so a concoction of eagerness and fear. Towards Michaela particularly.

Michaela turned her key, opening the door and walking in first to turn on a couple of lights. "Come in girls, I'll grab the stuff out the hallway."

Laurel walked in and surveyed the kitchen and living room as she loosened the body wrap in which Luz clung to her. The tiny yawns had turned into some fussy bouts at this point as sleep loomed in the near future for her daughter. "Hey hey...I'll heat up your bottle in just a second mami. Let Micky get all the stuff in first," Laurel kissed her daughters nose and cheeks softly in attempts to quell the baby's tired irritation.

"Everything you pumped is packed in here right? I'll heat a bottle over the stove real quick. Make yourself at home please , my room is the door on the left and the bathroom is the door on the right...please excuse the mess."

Laurel scoffed, "Michaela, yea right. It's damn near spotless in here. " She couldn't not notice a small picture of her and Luz laying in the hospital bed the day that she gave birth. Michaela was the only friend or family she allowed in the room. Maybe moments from their past did forewarn to the chapter they were in at the moment.

"Thank you for making her bottle and for having us here. Apologies in advance for the possible baby food, milk and or throw up they may end up your Pier 1 luxuries and crate and barrel furniture."

Michaela mocked offense, "Pier 1? Yea right, you know everything you see in here are true street vintage pieces baby." Yes Michaela was jokingly being her bougie self but the playful 'baby' at the end caught them both in a thought. After all, that kiss was from the club earlier was still a pleasant stain on each of their lips.

"And...no apologies or thank yous needed, I want you safe and I want you both here." In short ,  
I want you.

Laurel grabbed Luz's traveling bassinet and retreated to Michaela's room to get that set up prior to feeding her and getting her to sleep. Michaela's bedroom was massive with plenty of space for Luz's sleeper and really of their stuff; even so, Laurel truly didn't want to cramp Michaela's space.

She had Luz laying on the bed while she set up her bassinet; the separation unsurprisingly antagonized the already sleepy baby. Michaela could hear her from the kitchen along with Laurel comforting her in Spanish; the bottle she had just finished prepping would solve all the fuss.

She made her way to Luz with the bottle and warm towel in hand. Seeing that Laurel was still moving stuff around, Michaela offered, "I'll feed her while you finish setting up her bed." Michaela pulled Luz into her arms and gently dabbed away at her tears.

"Yes please." Laurel agreed. She finished the bassinet set up and decided that she could also pull some of Luz and her clothes out so that they weren't completely living out of suitcases for however long they stayed there. The room was silent now that Luz had her heart's desire, warm milk and a warm embrace. One of Luz's hands was clutching the bottle and the other was grabbing Michaela's. No matter how many times Laurel saw her daughter interacting with Michaela, even when she was in over her head in post-partum, seeing Michaela be so loving and giving towards her daughter always made her feel a way. Never a feeling of jealousy, but just, leaf sigh perhaps. Michaela's presence undeniably offered comfort in a way she never could have imagined when they first started working for Annalise.

At present, there was more than a feeling of comfort that surmounted Laurel in this particular moment as she stole glances at the two leading ladies in her life. There had been a hurried sequence of events since they had kissed for the first time a little before midnight (that kiss after acing Annalise's midterms didn't actually count), and despite being tired as hell, Laurel didn't think she could go to sleep without answers to a few of the questions on the forefront of her brain.

"Wow she fell asleep so frickin quick," Michaela marveled. She unlatched the bottle used the warm towel to wipe away the bit of milk that spilled around Luz's mouth and neck.

Laurel wasn't shocked, looking down at her baby thoughtfully. "My poor sleepy baby, I feel like I am already introducing her to the emotionally unstable chaos that made up my childhood."

Michaela didn't know much about Laurel's childhood but she knew how easy it was for Laurel to speak badly of herself. "Laurel don't. You're keeping her safe and loved just like you have since the day she got here." Michaela rose up carefully and handed the sleeping baby to her mother. The thumb trace that Michaela snuck in when her and Laurel's hands grazed each other was barely innocent . "I ordered groceries from that 24 hour app so we can have stuff to cook the rest of the weekend, or we can go out for breakfast. Anyways the delivery will be here in about 15 , you look like you're ready to pass out so just get some rest. " Michaela advised.

"I'm fine Michaela. You didn't think grocery deliveries could wait until the morning?" Laurel inquired, she had kind of hoped that they would be going to bed at the same time so that some form of review of their night could take place. There was kind of no place to hide with them sleeping in the same bed.

Her and Michaela had kissed and she felt like that was worthy of discussion. Michaela wasn't acting as if it didn't happen but more like it was supposed to happen or like it was no big deal, which shocked Laurel to some degree.

"No Laurel I couldn't wait for groceries in the AM. I literally had nothing but wine in my fridge and I didn't want you to resort to cannibalism or something. I mean I do taste great but the fridge needed real food ASAP," Michaela rambled. The joke about her tasting great missed the mark and really sent Laurel's thoughts into a further frenzy. Michaela could see it too. If Michaela was being honest, she kind of liked the perplexed affected display that Laurel had currently; it eased her worry that perhaps her feelings weren't reciprocated. She didn't want to pressure her nor force the discussion in wee hours of the night.

"Go to bed Laurel." This could 'who can out assert each other game' could last all night. Michaela had assumed Laurel would take heed of her advice and finally get the rest she needed. After kissing Luz goodnight , she glanced at Laurel one last time before closing the door.  
___________________________________

Unpacking the shit ton of groceries that Michaela ordered was taking longer than she expected since she was trying to be quiet and not slam cabinets and drawers while putting food away.

She also might've been moving a little slow to ensure that Laurel was asleep by the time she got in bed. Yes she had plunged from her ledge of fears by going in for the kiss and telling Laurel how she felt but where did they go from here? Michaela had planned every detail of her life from age 10 on. What she wanted to be, what school she wanted to go, whose career she wanted to emulate, who she she wanted to love. There were many unexpected changes to her plans, especially recently. What she felt from limb to limb for Laurel was by far the most unexpected nuance to what she envisioned for herself at this point in life. On one hand she was scared shitless but on the other, she felt like they had come this far for a reason. Maybe it was officially time to let go of doubts and let life and love take the reins.

She was just about finished putting the produce away along with her flurry of thoughts when she heard the bedroom door creep open. She turned around to find Laurel in what had to be the tiniest pajama shorts and tank top, her wavy brown locks spilled over her shoulders and fell graciously onto her exposed chest. She pretty much look like a cut out from Michaela's wet dream; Michaela could barely recover from the sight but managed to speak.

She gulped, " Thirsty? The water is not really cold just yet but still goo--"

"You know that you don't have to kiss me or pretend to have feelings for me in order to stay in Luz's life right ?" That wasn't the question that Laurel intended on asking but insecurity is a strong mofo. Because in what world would homecoming court Michaela be interested in wall flower , basket case Laurel?

Here we go again with the push and pull. "Laurel...see what I mean. You're clearly exhausted and saying stuff that doesn't make sense," was all Michaela could offer. She put one last thing in the fridge before closing it and leaning against it; she crossed her arms and studied the girl in front of her. Michaela wasn't shy in letting her eyes wander across Laurel's anatomy.

The heat from her gaze made Laurel shift and feel even more silly about the question she had hurled out. Laurel looked down at the ground, toying with her own hands out of nervousness. "Why did you kiss me?"

Michaela recognized that Laurel's persistence in having this conversation tonight was not up for waver. And if Laurel had questions then Michaela had answers and even questions of her own. "I told you before and I'll tell you again and again. I care about you and I like you. Not just for the mother you are but the human you are, the woman you are. How close you let me be to you, when else everyone got pushed out. I think you like me too. " Michaela spoke with confidence while never taking her eyes off Laurel's face, despite the eye contact tango that Laurel attempted.

She was averting her eyes every which way in order to cope with gnawing wanton feeling brewing at her center. Michaela's words made her wince with desire; all the while, that desire was at war with the dependence on self-destruction that Laurel had developed. Laurel took a chance of her own, kind of. "Of course I like you, care about you. I mean even Connor has admitted to objectifying you and I am no different. You're beautiful, how could I not? If my heart wasn't made of coal then I'd probably have something to offer but honestly Michaela, you don't want this." Michaela let Laurel's monologue continue.

"Every person who gets involved with me, who takes a chance on me romantically ends up....in jail , on the run, or dead. Do you really want to date someone whose ex boyfriend is a stalker fugitive and whose dad is a murderous con man? Us just being friends distances you from the crazy....you already deal with it enough just being my impromptu roommate. You....you deserve that perfect job with the firm of your choice and the millennial Barack that you painted perfect as a kid. Everything you dreamed of. " Laurel was staring down at the ground again.

"I am not that," she finished. A levy of tears formed in Laurel's eyes that she dared not to release.

Michaela wanted to rush over to her , shake some sense into her and kiss her tears away. She treaded carefully instead, still leaning against the fridge with her cool demeanor on display.

"You don't know what I dream of Laurel. I can show you though, that I deserve you and you deserve me.  I am not saying we have to walk off into the sunset or go head over heels just yet. I can take you out on a date, for starters," Michaela casually suggested. Laurel rolled her eyes a bit and smirked, the date proposition loosened up her nervous body language a bit.

"And don't worry about me when it comes to Frank or your dad. I am more than capable of handling crazy.....plus, no one can affect what I feel for you." Michaela's last sentence had a lasting effect.

Laurel mindlessly came around the kitchen counter towards Michaela but still kept her distance. Michaela wanted to instantly wash those nerves and worried vibes right off Laurel. The choice of happiness was one they could make together , maybe not in this exact moment but eventually.

Michaela extended her hand out to Laurel who was still some feet away. "Come here," Michaela never actually verbalized the words but her expressive eyes and waiting hand said it all. It scared Laurel how putty-like she felt in response to Michaela's confidence and self assuredness in her want for Laurel.

Laurel's guard was still up but she was clearly at mercy to getting whatever form of affection she could get from the woman orbiting this whole new world for her. She put a foot forward and placed one hand in Michaela's , allowing herself to be pull into a binding, warm hug. A hug that was seemingly innocent, at first.

They were almost still against the fridge for what seemed like a century. Michaela had her arms protectively wrapped around Laurel's waist as her finger tips rejoiced in the feel of exposed skin that Laurel's conveniently tiny tank top had afforded.

The feel of Laurel's skin beneath her hands and tightness of Laurels arms wrapped around her neck held all of Michaela's senses hostage. She nearly imploded when Laurel moved one hand to gently tug on Michaela's ear lobe. It was sure to be more than just a good night hug if they didn't stop then and there but neither of them could let go just yet.

Michaela lightly buried her nose into the dip of Laurel's smooth neck entranced by the lure of her scent and encouraged by the moan elicited after lightly pecking Laurel's shoulder with a kiss. Then another.

Michaela's curious lips traced a trail of kisses from shoulder to neck. She was pretty sure she found one of Laurel's 'spots' because one particular sweet area caused Laurel to squeeze their bodies closer together while tenderly digging her fingers into Michaela's hair. Laurel stifled her quiet moan by instinctively covering her own mouth to keep from begging Michaela for more. More kisses , more tongue, more hands and fingers , everywhere.

They had both gone so long without touching or being touched this way organically. That was evident in the hurried heart rate of both women and the urgency of their hands reaching out and around, almost as if to make sure this whole thing wasn't a figment of their imaginations.

In truth and regardless of how inexperienced she may have been in the lady love department, Michaela was in the right state of mind to fuck Laurel against that refrigerator. She also pictured their first time together in a bed and didn't want to do too much to soon. Her pragmatic quality win over . They still had their date to plan and all those other things..those sweet, tender, soft, long over due things would surely come.

The moon light cast through the kitchen window, highlighting the juxtaposed shades of two lovers entwining in the middle of night. Michaela's coffee coated skin spilled into Laurel's lighter hue. Their differences, in more ways then one, unified them.

Michaela lifted her head pulling back a bit so she could look into Laurel's eyes but without releasing her hold on Laurel, "I'm sorry if I got carried away a little there."

"No, you didn't," Laurel's eyes were telling and truthful. She put a hand on Michaela's cheek before continuing. "We better get to bed now or we'll never leave this kitchen. I knew you were a tease."

Before Michaela could respond Laurel entreated her to another quick, delicate kiss before leading them to the room for the challenging task of sleeping in the same bed without ripping each other's clothes off.  
  
Michaela went to sleep that night with Laurel's hand in hers, her hormones on 100, her heart on high and her mind brainstorming up an array of ways to make their first date amazing.

 

 

 


	8. Ch.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter before a much longer one :)

The huge mug of Tazo tea that Connor had covering his mouth did very little to hide his pompous grin. He sipped audibly and cheerfully, all too pleased to hear the details that Michaela spilled out slowly. It was almost as if she was talking to herself as she narrated the scenes of what transpired between her and Laurel a few nights ago. 

Connor's normally cynical and unamused eyes were full of wonder and glee holding onto every little adjective and transition that Michaela eased into. The coffee shop they were in was at full capacity and a lot of this and that going on around them; despite that, Michaela's lovers tryst had his undivided attention. 

She talked for probably 2 full minutes before finally looking up at Connor expectingly. Michaela was extremely surprised that her best friend hadn't already interjected with an "I told you so" or "I knew it."

Michaela took a tiny sip from her piping hot latte and awaited Connor's self congratulations and subsequent prying. "Go ahead and say it," Michaela said flatly. " Hit me with your 'I told you so' blah blah."

Connor finally put his tea down and simply chuckled. "Michaela honestly, it's not that big of a feat for me with this one. Stevie Wonder could've seen that something was going on with you two...seriously."

Michaela smirked in expression of whatever.

Connor continued, "Think about it. it only makes sense that you two would end up where you are now. You guys hibernated throughout her entire pregnancy and even before then you two always just had a....vibe." 

Michaela was toying with the brown sugar wrapper in front of her and thinking on Connor's words. She had put so much internal effort towards ignoring her feelings for Laurel in the past that nowadays she had a once a day occurrence of just feeling out of sorts about their liberated emos.

Michaela had a vision of Laurel in thought, the sweetest nostalgia taking over. "Yea I guess I have always felt something for her. It was an evolution of feelings more so. Initially it was more of a catty curiosity about her...she was so different from me, quiet and brave. And then there was the escalated intrigue and almost annoyance at her intellect and how cunning she was when all of the Annalise and Wes hoopla went down initially." 

Connor let Michaela continue her out loud daydream. "When I watched her give birth to Luz....it seemed like whatever I had buried was dug up and amplified. Now I am here...with this this unrelenting desire to protect her, and Luz too. Since we kissed the other night we've both been super busy but my subconscious has been been completely hijacked by thoughts of her." 

Connor set his mug down on the table with purpose. "Who the hell is this poet before me and what did you do with my prissy best friend?"

Michaela smiled, shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as if to say 'I don't know.'

Connor wasn't done prying yet of course, he shot her a quizzical look. "Ok so remind me again why you guys haven't had your sleepless scissoring session yet? It's 2017 no one waits to have sex anymore Michaela."

She knew that sex would of course come up in having this discussion with Connor because..well Connor is Connor. "First off, our schedules are centered around class, finding an internship, and Luz most importantly. We aren't going to just have sex with Luz laying peacefully in her crib next to our bed. That would be...just no," Michaela stated simply. "Also...I kind of can't rush into something I've never actually done before. I know for a fact that Laurel's been with other girls before and I don't want to look like a total amateur in front of her...or under her or on top of her..." Michaela was drifting into her own thoughts at the mention of Laurel and her being close in that way. 

There had been notable, intensified tension between them since having made out in the wee hours of the night. They hadn't quite kissed that intimately in the days following but the small kisses in the morning and evening, in passing from one room to the next ....every kiss and touch were just added fuel to a fire that was becoming untamable. 

"Uhh..earth to Michaela. Why settle for wet dreams in the coffee shop when you could have the real thing? Millennial parents fuck all the time....kale and sex. Those are the reasons why we'll all be alive to age 116. Trust me," Connor spewed confidently. "Who cares how many girls Laurel has been with...you don't need to have Master proficiency in everything you freakin do Michaela. Just google lesbian sex like all the other baby gays do when they first start exploring."

As annoying as his delivery was, Connor was mostly right. Michaela's only response: "I just want it to be good...like really good." 

"It will be...you two already have what most people lack and try too hard to build which is a real connection. Everything else just falls into place from there." Connor seemed to be speaking from direct experience.

Michaela tried to hold up a figurative mirror for Connor since they were having this impromptu heart to heart. "Isnt that what you and Ollie had....well could still have?"

Connor shot her the look of death before concluding, "Just don't Michaela."

Michaela would drop it for now but she really did miss seeing her friend truly happy and in love. She knew it was best to get their convo back on track though. "So....there are no classes next Friday. I think that I want to surprise Laurel with an overnight date on Thursday...dinner and other things, hotel suite. Massages maybe. But I need your help."

Connor replied instantly, "Hells yea. Are you guys finally entrusting Uncle Connor to babysit Luz?"

"Yea, no. Well kind of. The babysitter we love has already told me she's free that evening but would need to leave at 7 AM. I know it would make Laurel feel a lot better if you actually stayed the night and through the entire time the babysitter was there. Then....you would be alone with Luz for probably 2 hours max." Michaela's plan was all coming together. "Do you think you can stay off Grindr long enough to be a good caretaker?"

"Count me in...." Connor was way too excited about babysitting but Michaela knew it was about more than that. Connor let on, " You have exactly one week to get ready for the lesbian sex olympics. Go for the gold Pratt!"

Michaela had never rolled her eyes so hard. 

Even though she chuckled in response, there was still some element of pressure in mind thinking about all the ways in which to make their first time enter-galactic


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More more more, how do you like it? Next chapter will be up in no more than 7 days ..

Michaela had always been great at planning pretty much anything big or small; yet, for some reason none of her planning dominoes fell into place, initially, for her and Laurels date night.

Worst of all, little Luz came down with an ear infection a couple days after Michaela and Connor’s motivational coffee outing. The usually cuddly baby girl was besides herself in physical agitation and wouldn’t allow either of her moms to touch her right ear, prompting them to quickly head on in to Urgent care for evaluation. 

The pain relief prescribed medicine helped of course but Luz was abject to being put down for any amount of time while awake or asleep. Laurel and Michaela both ended up saying screw classes for a day so that they could tend to Luz with cuddles , warm towels, alternating pacing and rocking. The dynamic duo would move mountains if it meant their daughter would be happy and healthy. 

Luz began to feel better, eventually returning to her bubbly self. Nonetheless, the busy week continued what with BAR studying and prepping for internship interviews. Michaela and Connor both agreed that pushing out the romantic rendezvous another week made the most sense. All of the grandiose gestures Michaela originally set out to accomplish for Laurel were now minimized to a simple layout of intimate alone time; considering who Laurel had blossomed into, Michaela felt that simple sentiments would have a more lasting effect anyways . Time spent outside of studying and apartment dwelling was something they both could use, especially since the lingering tension between them was far from settling down.

Laurel’s was doing a decent job of not showing it outwardly over the last few weeks, but really, she was hungry for more of Michaela, in more ways than one. They had barely been able to talk let alone do any of the things mentally replaying on an endless loop in Laurel’s mind. She hoped that maybe they could find some place in Center City to have a drink or two after their interview prep seminar Michaela signed them up for tomorrow evening, just maybe. 

After what might’ve been the longest BAR prep session ever, Laurel walked through their apartment door expecting to hear Michaela and baby Luz doing their usual carrying on of Baby Einstein call and responding , inaudible baby talk fills up the entire space joyfully or maybe even some dancing. Instead, it was surprisingly quiet.

She placed her bag down on the kitchen table and made her way to the bedroom; the image before her was one she could literally come home to everyday if it was up to her. Michaela was on her side of the bed (right side) slightly turned towards Luz’s crib; even with the room as dim as it was her brown skin illuminated and beckoned Laurel. Laurel quietly took off her shoes and jacket , tip toeing to her sleeping daughter first. Laurel moved a curl from her daughters face, caressing her and chuckling at how deep of a slumber Luz seemed to be in, as if she had been in classes or worked all day. 

“Hey..” Michaela spoke quietly with her barely open eyes. Laurel smiled down at her and made her way to her side of the bed, falling tiredly back onto the pillows. 

She turned to Michaela, “ I hope I didn’t wake you.. you all were knocked out. Did Yo Gabba Gabba dance party wear ya thin ?” Laurel poked fun but she absolutely loved the interactive time Michaela spent with Luz despite how busy and tired they both were.

“Yes...Luz is a party animal. I wonder where she gets it from..” Michaela yawned. “You didn’t wake me up..I was waiting for you anyways.” They had reached a certain level of comfort between them beyond friendship and so Michaela didn’t think twice about it when she reached out for Laurel, digging her hand in Laurel’s soft locks in order to bring their lips together. It was a soft quiet kiss, one that they both wished could go on and on, and then some.

Michaela pulled back to look at Laurel’s face, thumbing her jaw line and also leaving behind a trail of kisses. “Happy Friday,” she cooed into Laurel’s neck. Laurel’s sharp inhale was instinctual as she clutched Michaela’s shoulders ; the ‘little touches here, kisses there’ game was beginning to drive her insane. She knew Michaela wasn’t experienced with girls and timing was everything but Laurel was like 2 years past due orgasmic release and the only person she wanted pulling that lever was Michaela.

Laurel was completely in tune to the delicate exploration of Michaela, whose lips wandered aimlessly between Laurel’s neck, jaw, ear. Repeat cycle. Laurel squeezed Michaela’s shoulders tighter , enjoying the sensation but also finding it tortuous to some degree.

“Maybe after that seminar thing we’re going to we can ditch Connor and have a drink, dance or something. Since we have a sitter and all,” Laurel managed, despite her increased heart rate and being in internal disarray. Laurel needed alone time with Michaela and at this point she had no problem settling for a hot bathroom make out session with a little extra sauce on the side. 

Michaela smiled into Laurel’s neck; she was addicted to Laurel’s reaction to even the simplest physical interaction between them.

“I like that idea...dancing and dranks.” Oh there would be dancing, if Laurel desired, just not at some bar. 

Laurel kissed Michaela’s nose before using all the will power she could to pull herself from their embrace and out of bed. “I’ll be back...going to brush my teeth and wash my face .” 

Michaela made a half fake pout face and nodded. Her eagerness to get their surprise date underway was at peak levels at this point. 

On the day of reckoning Michaela found herself at Trader Joe’s sizing up the champagne options and also considering grabbing one of their pre-made flower bouquets. Any jitters she had previously were replaced with pure readiness and excitement of getting to spend quality time with the subject of her affection. She was running a bit behind on time which added to the adrenaline of it all. If anything, Connor was the one beside himself with giddy nervousness for his best friend and her big lesbehonest moment. Michaela was hardly shocked to see his incoming call for the 3rd time today.

She answered, “Ok this is your 16th call today...you better not be bailing on us tonight.” 

Connor squealed, “Of course not , just calling to check in on you ...making sure you’re not getting cold feet on the big day.”

Michaela was still undecided on which champagne to choose and Connor’s distractions weren’t helping; the plan was to pop a bottle back at the hotel after dinner as a prelude for whatever was to come.

“Connor we’re not walking down the aisle dude..it’s an overnight date. And I’m more than ready,” Michaela maintained. That wasn’t a complete lie. D

“Confident now are we...someone must’ve read their fair share of Cunnilinguistics for Dummies over the past couple weeks. I’m no expert but I think it’s kind of like Tinder...swiping left left left , and a little right right right,” Connor teased ridiculously.

Michaela guffawed, almost hit a neighboring shopper with her cart, all the while still eyeing the champagne options in front of her. “Something is seriously wrong with you. Although.....I got through one really bad Cosmo mag10 step article cleverly titled How to Eat a Woman Out. Honestly Elton john could probably give better advice. Just...no, I don’t need to study bad manuals on how to Love down the woman I adore. Here’s my theory....I have a vagina, she has one. I know what I like and how I want to make her feel. I’ll figure it out. Anyways enough of that...I have two hours before Go time, which champagne at Trader Joe’s is the best?” Michaela reverted. 

“Check you out Casanova. Alright alright I’ll quit for now but I can’t wait til tomorrow for every detail. And duh...grab Charles de Marques Champagne, certified panty dropper,” cheeky Connor couldn’t resist one last jab.

“Connor bye! Please be on time,” Michaela was off to the races.

Hours later after a whirlwind of forwards and set backs with outfits and babysitter arrival time, Michaela found herself sitting before an awe struck Laurel in one of Philly’s premiere fine dining experiences. The restaurant was buzzing and lively but Laurel and Michaela’s attention was on tunnel vision towards one another. 

“You know it’s kind of unfair...you’re dressed for a fancy night out or the Oscars and I’m dressed for.....a PTA meeting,” Laurel snorted. Her hand hadn’t left Michaela’s since sitting down. “I can’t believe you planned this whole thing...and for how long !? this restaurant has like a 2 month wait list.”

Michaela smiled. That first look on Laurel’s face when she got back from her quick diaper run at CVS and she saw Michaela standing there in form fitting Ted Baker dress giving goodbye kisses to Luz, she looked genuinely confused and enamored all at once. Presently, the expression she wore now was easy to read and appeared to be far from confused; the sure look of desire radiatingoff her features caused Michaela to look down at the table shyly. That table in between them could probably melt with all of the heat emitted from the two of them. As excited as they both were about trying the cuisine that had such rave Yelp reviews, Michaela was more interested in getting through dinner and having more ‘alone time’ in suite she booked at Bellevue. After the party there’s the after party...right ?


End file.
